The Escape of Typhon
by chinese clown
Summary: What happens when Percy and the gang go on a quest to capture the newly escaped Typhon? Action, Adventure, and...Percabeth! Rated T for mild language. My first Fanfic, so no flames please. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. This is my first Fanfic so...it probably stinks. CC is welcome, but please, no flames. Please R&R!. This chapter is kinda dull, but it gets better after this.I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Chapter 1

"Percy, for Zeus' sake! Get out of bed!" My mom shouted angrily from the kitchen. Ugh. Another day of school.

"Zeus can go to Tartarus," I grumbled as I got out of bed. Thunder shook the sky, and a streak lightning bolt flashed down in the distance, even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I shouldn't have said that. Zeus and I aren't exactly buddies.

I hauled myself out of bed and trudged into the bathroom. After I took a quick shower and threw on some clothes, I ran a brush through my mop of black hair (without making it lay down much better) and went into the kitchen to grab a cereal bar. Blue. Yum.

"Morning Percy," My mom said, kissing me on the forehead. I rolled my eyes at her. She said something about getting started on laundry and walked out of the kitchen. Just then, I remembered that tomorrow was the start of winter break. I felt relief spread through me. Finally,a break from school. Soon, it'll be time for camp again.

_"Half way through the year, Percy. Just a few more months to go."_ Making it halfway through a school year was good by my standards. Believe me, I've been kicked out of several before Christmas break.

I glanced over at the T.V., and saw some bimbo blond reporting an eruption on Mount Saint Helens for CNN. As a half-blood, I had more important things to worry about.

Only if I knew how very, very wrong I was. I grabbed my backpack and started out the apartment door.

"Percy!" My mom yelled, from closet that doubled as our laundry room. "I almost forgot, Chiron sent an Iris-message. He says he needs you to come to camp right after school, for an emergency meeting… Probably about you-know-who. She added worriedly. "I'll be at work, but I'll leave some money for a taxi." She came out into the hallway and gave me a big hug. "I guess I might not see you for a while…" she said anxiously. "Be careful."

"I'll be fine mom, don't worry." I assured her. My mom was used to me disappearing for days, or even weeks at a time, but that didn't stop her from acting like a mom. I waved good-bye as I walked out the door and down the hall of our New York apartment building.

Oh great. An emergency meeting. That couldn't be about anything good. It was probably something to do with Kronos. _"I'm getting really tired of him…,"_ I thought. A few months ago, just before school started, Nico Di Angelo, My cousin on the godly side, had told me the way to beat Kronos. But it wouldn't be easy. Kronos had just enough souls on his side to keep him in Luke's body, so if we could get some of the people from Kronos' forces to come to our side…(Or kill them, but preferably the first) Then 

his life force would start going back into Tartarus. But the problem was, most of his soldiers would rather die than fight for the gods, or were bewitched into allegiance. Nobody knew where Kronos' army was, either, Since the _Princess Andromeda _Had seemingly disappeared of the face of the earth, Probably into a Titan controlled part of the Ocean.

_"At least I get to see my friends at the meeting…," _I told myself_. "I get to see Grover, Chiron, and Annabeth." _I thought. I sighed. I tried not to think of Annabeth too often. It Kinda hurt when I did. A year ago, after that run if with Aphrodite, I was forced to admit I kind of liked Annabeth.

_"You Mean _Really_ like," _A voice in my head corrected.

Whatever. The point was I like her. Yeah, Yeah. I know. Percy Jackson, The hero of the prophecy, has a crush on his best friend. It's like what happens in the cheesy movies on Disney channel.

But, I still try not to think about Annabeth too much. She dosen't like me anyway. She won't admit it, but after hearing the last line of the prophecy last year, I know she loves Luke. Yep. That's right. The evil traitorous bastard who had betrayed us and joined Kronos, is seven year older that her, had tried to kill us countless times, and is basically dead. Just every girls dream boy. Annabeth and I had talked over the phone a few times, but I'd never brought up the last line of the prophecy or the whole I-know-you–love-Luke thing. It would just make her mad.

_"Come on, Get her out of your head." _A part of my brain told as I walked through the front doors to my school.

XXXXX

As I walked home from school, I couldn't help but think of what a crappy day I'd had. My math teacher gave us ten pages of homework for Christmas, And the football team had tried to give me a swirly, until a strange phenomenon happened with the plumbing, and toilet water shot them in the face. I felt a little sorry for them. Maybe I should have flushed the toilet first. But hey, _I_ wasn't the one who peed in it.

Then, my brooding thoughts were interrupted by a low growling coming out of an alley to my right. I looked, and saw a pair of glowing, evil red eyes gleaming at me, as the shape of a huge black mastiff emerged from the darkness. A hellhound the size of a pickup truck. Gulp.

I sprinted across the street, almost getting hit by a minivan, and ducked into an alley. I didn't want to risk running along the sidewalk in case the mortals noticed something. The mist would cover up the fact that what was chasing me was a hellhound, but no doubt what they saw wasn't good. Probably some kind of mutant pit bull chasing a teenager. I looked back at the hellhound and saw that it wasn't so lucky. It had gotten smashed in the side by a taxi, and I saw about five people running and screaming something about rabid grizzly bears. _That_ would attract much more attention than a pit bull. I turned 

and ran down the alley before the monster could see me. I was afraid I wouldn't have time to go back to my apartment, and I didn't have enough money for a regular taxi, so I only had one choice.

I groaned. I had done this once before, and it wasn't a pleasant experience. _"Stethi, O harma diobles!"_ I yelled. Now, if you've never yelled 'Stop, chariot of damnation!' in ancient Greek on a New York city sidewalk, It definitely gets you some weird looks from passerby.

I threw a golden Drachma into the street, which shimmered and absorbed the coin. After a moment, a gray car formed out of the street. An old woman stuck her head out of the car. "Where to?" she asked groggily.

"Camp half-blood," I answered

"Well get in, then!"

I clambered into the backseat, and accidentally sat on one of the large, black chains used as seatbelts. Ouch. They sped off down the street.

"Anger, give me the tooth!"

"I need the tooth, I'm driving!"

"What good does a tooth do you while you're driving?"

"I like the tooth!"

And that was pretty much how it went on for the rest of the drive, them arguing and me clenching onto the seat and trying not to puke. I was relieved when we finally arrived at camp. They only waited until I was halfway out of the cab before speeding back down the road. I stumbled and fell on the asphalt. I cursed and picked myself up of the ground before walking up half blood hill.

**Cliffie! HaHa Just kidding. I had to stop it there or it would go on forever. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, sorry that it took so long to update, iv'e been really busy. It won't be nearly as long of a wait next time. Thanks to all the people who gave me reviews, (Yes, you do get cookies!)and please review again after this chapter!**

Chapter 2

"Hey Peleus," I said to the dragon that guarded the golden fleece at the top of half blood hill. Thalia's tree looked as healthy as ever. Peleus had grown quite a lot over these past few months; a good ten feet longer then he had been last summer. I scratched him under his chin. His eyelids drooped, and a small column of smoke drifted from his mouth, which I figured was the equivalent of a dragon sigh. I left him lying there in the shade of the tree and trekked the rest of the way down half blood hill, the smell of fresh strawberries in the air.

As I made my way across camp, I couldn't help but notice that for once nothing had changed when I had come back. Nobody looked troubled, not that there were many people there at this time of year; it being the Christmas break and all. No border patrol, none of the cabins had been turned into forts and no monsters attacking…it was just regular old camp half blood. Well, as regular as it gets.

I made my way across camp to the big, sky blue farm house to let Chiron know that I was here. Walking up the steps of the house's porch, I saw him playing pinochle with Mr. D. Chiron was in wheelchair form, and Mr. D was wearing expensive running shoes with a leopard pattern Hawaiian touristy shirt as usual.

Chiron turned around and saw me.

"Ah, Percy! You're finally here!" he said, sounding extremely relieved, like he had been waiting on me forever. I supposed it was because of this so called emergency meeting.

"So, Peter has survived another half year. What a shame." Mr. D said sarcastically, acting like he forgot my name. He took a sip from his diet coke. Gods, that guy should've given up on diet coke a long time ago. Like it was going his chubby little self any good.

"It's _Percy_, sir, not _Peter_." I said, through clenched teeth. I hated it when he pretended not to know my name.

"Well, as the young people say: _whatever_."

I opened my mouth to tell him to go chase a wood nymph, but before I could say that, or something equally stupid that would have gotten me turned into grape vines, Chiron interrupted.

"Percy, we don't have much time to waste here. I must tell you what our meeting is about. Have you heard anything about Mount Saint Helens lately?

I thought back to the news broadcast I saw on TV before school this morning. I remembered it, but it didn't seem like anything for camp to worry about. "Uh, it erupted or something?" I said thickly.

He sighed. "To put it bluntly, yes, but the eruption itself was caused by the monster Typhon escaping from his prison inside the mountain, and he must be recaptured. As you can see, we have a huge problem on our hands." He quickly informed me. My frustration with Mr. D quickly vanished as the situation dawned on me. Typhon, who was one of the most dangerous monsters in the world, was at 

large. My dad had told me about him at the end of the summer last year, when he came to my birthday party.

"I should've known when I saw that news broadcast this morning…" I whispered to myself. Typhon had been strong enough to fight the very gods themselves. To him, I would just be an easy snack. No, scratch that; I was more like a half a cheezit. Gulp. I really hoped I didn't have to go after him.

Too bad for me.

"Well, the gods can handle this, right? That's what they did last time." I asked worriedly, although I feared I already knew the answer.

"Well, they would, but the gods are quite busy at the moment with their own very important problems, with the war going on and all." He explained.

I looked over and saw Mr. D sitting in a lawn chair in front of the big house, drinking lemonade and forcing an unlucky satyr to rub his feet. Poor satyr. Nobody should be forced to rub Dionysus' feet.

I turned back to Chiron. "So, what are a bunch of demigods going to do against Typhon?" I worriedly asked Chiron.

"I have no idea," he replied, honestly. "That's why we must hold a meeting."

"Are all the other councilors here?" I replied. This was a huge deal, and we would need everyone's opinion we could get on what to do about it.

"Yes, all the other councilors arrived yesterday." I felt a little guilty, because I lived only about a thirty minute drive from camp, while most of the other councilors lived across the country.

"Percy, I'm going to tell the other campers to report to the big house," He said. "You should go get settled into your cabin. And then come back here for the meeting." And with that, he galloped away towards the cabins.

XXXXX

After I had greeted some of my friends from the summer, I saw Annabeth walk through the door. I called her name and made my way across the room to talk to her, but she suddenly became very interested in a spot on the wall and purposefully walked away.

Oh great.

Now that I was back at camp, she was back to ignoring me. What a great friend.

After Chiron had called order, and Mr. D had told us to sit our punk butts down, the meeting started.

Chiron started us off, "As some of you know, earlier this morning, Typhon escaped from Mount Saint Helens." There was some worried mumbling around the room. He held up a hand to silence us before he continued. "He is an extremely dangerous monster, and needs to be captured as soon as possible. If anyone has suggestions on the matter-," Before he could go on, he was cut off by Clarisse.

"We need a quest!" Clarisse yelled. Chiron opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by the supportive cry's of the campers around the room.

"Yeah, a quest!"

"Great Idea!"

"Who should we send?"

It continued on for a few minutes, before Mr. D gave an exasperated sigh and loudly interjected, "Shut up you brats!"

The campers got quiet. They didn't want to upset Mr. D. He was a chubby jerk, but he was a godly chubby jerk, and you don't want to upset a god. I know that from experience.

"Fine, fine. We will have a quest. But who should we send?" Chiron had given in.

"I nominate…Percy!" Travis said.

"I second the nomination!" His twin agreed. I wanted to strangle them both.

"No, no, I shouldn't. This quest, it's a really bad idea." I argued, but to no avail. Beckendorf started a chant, and everyone else followed his example.

"Percy, Percy, Percy,"

"Fine, I'll take it!" I shouted, to cheers around the room.

"Well, seaweed brain, if you're going on a quest, than I guess you'll need me to keep you from getting yourself killed." Oh, so now that I get a quest, all of a sudden, Annabeth is talking to me again? Well, I feel extremely loved.

Before I could reply to her, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned t see Chiron looking down at me. "Percy, I think you know what to do next. Now, presuming you come back alive, we will discuss the prophecy and see what partners you need to take on your quest."

Without another word, I stood up and walked towards the stairs to the attic of the big house. Feeling the eyes of the other campers on me, I climbed up the steps to consult the oracle.

**Well, Thats chapter 2! Review and tell me what you think, and I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


End file.
